Érik Höggvari (Ancient Scandia)
' Érik Höggvari' is a fan character for Axis Powers Hetalia and represents the ancient nation Scandia (酸化スカンジウム Sanka Sukanjiumu), the group of germanic tribes before the recognition of Sweden, Norway and some parts of Denmark as countries. His children are the British isles and grandchildren are America and sealand His nation names are also known as Scandza and Ancient Scandinavia. Appearance Érik is known for not being very expressive or showing his feelings but when something is wandering in his head, he changes into a mischievous face. His skin is very pale with some freckles over the nose and under the eyes, he also has green eyes. His hair is long, curly, messy and light-brown with a floating haircurl which works as an erogenous zone. He usually dresses in a green tunic with a golden Mjölnir embroided in it, with a beige skirt underneath, brown pants and black leather boots. He also wears a Mjölnir pendant and a brown torned cape. Personality and interests Scandia is a bit antisocial and he prefers to be alone than with other people. He has got a bad temper and is often shown moody or falling into his Berserker rage. When he is in it, he doesn't know what he's actually doing, and he often ends up injuring himself or his family. He really care about his sons, but he knows nothing of parenting and lets them go on themselves. He also curses a lot. Érik likes fishing, fights and drinking above all, but his activities include chasing young women and trading. Small bio His tribe were inhabitting his territory since 8000 B.C., but it wasn't until the 1st century, when he recieved his nickname "Scandia" by Rome (Scandia or "Skaþinawjō" means "Isle of Damage" in Proto-germanic) and his habitants were called hilleviones ("Habitants of the isle"). He traded with Ancient Rome and West Asia and in the 8th century he became interested in stealing and vandalism. He also traded with Baltic peoples for amber and he participated in the foundation of Kievan Rus'. Around year 1000 he discovered the continent of Vinland and his interests focused in that territory. He didn't become friends with "skrælingjar" ("Ugly people" in Old Norse, the habitants of Vinland) and he fought against him twice, ending up killed in the second time. The date of his death is considered be many to be with the arrival of Christiandoom in Northern countries.'''left|thumb|link=File:Single.jpg Trivia *He's named after Erik the Red and that name is very popular in Scandinavia. *The Viking Law said that it was forbidden to cheat on your wife and that's the reason that Érik never got married (but he had several girlfriends). *He has a lot of unrecognised children. *Pliny the Old gave the name Scandia to a bunch of islands in the north-east of Britannia in his book Naturalis Historia. This group of islands are really the Scandinavian peninsula. The name of Scandza was given by the Jordanes. Category:Europe Category:Ancients Category:Characters Category:Male Characters